


Boys Underfoot

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [43]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Collars, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Humiliation, Kneeling, Leashes, Leather Kink, Licking, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Obedience, Penance - Freeform, Punishment, Submission, Vignette, boot kink, boot-licking, disrespecting your Master, leather boots, leather protocols, naked service, service protocols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Just one error in service protocol has Alex and James kneeling at Lord Greg's feet, forced to make penance to their master for showing such disrespect by licking His boots.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Season of Kink





	Boys Underfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'rimming/licking' for Season of Kink 2020. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> This is a vignette that clearly requires a longer treatise, but I'm all out of words for now and I fear adding anything else may take the focus away from the boot-licking, so. It is what it is.

Alex could feel Greg tugging his leash, keeping him close. Not that he felt he could get any closer. He was kneeling right next to his Master's chair, His most poshest one in His guest lounge, his naked body pressing against the chair. He dared glance over at James, who was also naked and kneeling on the other side of the chair, their Master's feet between them. Alex knew exactly which boots Greg was wearing because he'd chosen them out for Him that morning. They were a lovely black leather pair with buckles and laces and a lovely set of studs underneath that Alex had felt on his back on more than one occasion. Alex dared to kiss one of His boots, only to flinch as Greg swatted the back of his head, pushing him away.

"Honestly, I expected better of you two. You both know the protocols off by heart now, I know you do, because you passed the last Ball with flying colours like always. So there's no excuse for you two to be getting protocol wrong. I will not have you disrespecting me in front of my peers. What protocol did I tell you to use today?" Greg said. 

"Low Protocol, Master," Alex said, hearing James say the same thing. The angry, disappointed growl in His voice told Alex all he needed to know about how badly he'd messed up. 

"That's right. It's a Low Protocol day. Now, who should you be serving first on Low Protocol days where my guests are fellow leatherfolk?" Greg said, yanking both their leashes. 

"You, Master, You must always be served first, Master," Alex murmured. 

"Castor?" Greg said. He nudged James' face with His boot, and James looked up at Him. "You don't get a pass on this just because Theseus is answering too. I need to know that you understand this as well."

Alex didn't dare look at James, but he could hear James' nervousness as he spoke. "We must always serve You first in Low Protocol when leatherfolk are your guests, Master."

"Yes. You always serve me first. Do you know how I punish boys who fail to uphold protocol and disrespect me in this manner?" Greg said. "Theseus knows, don't you, boy? Can't get his head straight sometimes from domestic service to this, the lazy shit."

Alex nodded. He did know. He was also aware of Greg's boot not pressing into his shoulder. He leaned in to kiss it and lick it in penance, knowing what was coming. "I'm so sorry, Master. I made the wrong call, and Castor didn't pull me up on it."

"How did I punish you last time, boy?" Greg said.

"I was to lick all Your boots until they were shiny, write a letter of apology, and a 5000 word essay on my understanding of the protocols You trained me in, Master," Alex said.

"Yes, yes, I did. So you can start with my boots now, and we'll move on to the rest once my guests have left, understood? Not a sound out of either of you or I'll kick you so hard you bleed," Greg said.

Alex swallowed and started licking his Master's boots, doing his best not to bump heads with James, who hadn't quite grokked that this was easier to do if they took a boot each, rather than do the same one together. 

There was a little part of Alex that loved this, of course. His Master's guests were still here, and the conversation continued regardless of what they were doing now, and knowing they would be observed being so debased, being punished in front of these men, who were all Masters in their own right, was definitely a turn on for Alex. James just felt guilty and ashamed, but Alex didn't blame him for that. This had been Alex's mistake, not James', but Greg was right. James should have corrected him, and for not doing so, and serving their guests first when they ought not to have done, they were both to blame. 

Alex let his mind drift off to later, when he would get to lick the rest of his Master's boots. Greg had a lot of pairs of leather boots, and last time, He had also included the rest of His shoes as well. It had taken a long time, and his knees were aching by the time he was done, but god he had loved it. Greg had been watching, shouting out as much verbal humiliation and scolding as He could manage, and Alex had adored it. And when Greg noticed _that_ , he'd been punished for getting off on his punishment, hence, the 5000 word essay. He was not going to enjoy writing that again, but it was a fair punishment when he thought about it. Errors in protocol needed to be corrected like that. James still struggled with that, because what he really preferred was a beating, but Greg would have none of it. James couldn't learn the correct way to do things by simply being beaten every time he messed up. Greg needed to know he was actually learning and understood the training he was being given. 

But that was a chore for later. Alex simply focused on Greg's boot, enjoying the texture of the leather on his tongue and how it tasted and smelled. There was a certain joy in being able to do this while Greg was wearing His boots, of course. Alex could feel His feet underneath them, moving, squirming, the way feet moved in boots, and it added another layer of 'things Alex was definitely into' to the mix, even if he was conscious that he was being watched, and shouldn't get too excited or he'd really be punished properly and not get to simply lick his Master's boots for the rest of the afternoon. 


End file.
